This invention relates generally to supports and more particularly to supports in the nature of a post which include apparatus to permit the post to withstand and to recover from a lateral force such as an impact by an automobile or the like.
A number of other inventors have addressed the problem of creating post-type supports or standards which are adapted to withstand and to recover from impact, whether due to an automobile, vandals, high winds, or other external sources. It has been recognized that a resilient spring section provided in such a post-type support permits the support to yield to such an outside force yet rebound to its original erect position once the force is removed. Such post-type supports have found use in connection with mailboxes, parking meters, traffic signs, and the like.
The post-type supports of the prior art, while dealing adequately with the problem of withstanding and recovering from destructive forces have failed to consider the desirability of constructing such a post so as to present a pleasing exterior consistent with the surrounding environment. There has also been little consideration given to constructing such a post which is environmentally compatible yet be simple to assemble by a "do-it-yourself" homeowner or the like.